Tanjiro Kamado
15 |height = 165cm |weight = 61 kg |birthday = July 14 |hair_color = Black to Red |eye_color = Dark Red |affiliation = Demon Slaying Corps |occupation = Demon Slayer |status = Active |relative(s) = Sumiyoshi Suyako Tanjuro Kamado Kie Kamado Nezuko Kamado Takeo Kamado Hanako Kamado Shigeru Kamado Rokuta Kamado |manga_debut = Chapter 1 |anime_debut = Episode 1 |japanese_voice = Natsuki Hanae Satomi Satō |english_voice = Zach Aguilar |image_gallery = Tanjiro Kamado/Image Gallery }} |Kamado Tanjirō}} is the main protagonist of Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba. He is a Kanoe-ranked member of the Demon Slayer Corps, who joined for the sake of hunting down the one responsible for the murder of his family and his sister's transformation into a Demon. Appearance Tanjiro is a young man who is short for his age, with rather tanned skin and an athletic physique. He possesses ruffled black hair with bergundy tips, combed back to expose his forehead, and wide, dark eyes with white pupils that appear dark purple around the lower section of their irises. He also has a birthmark on the top left of his forehead, which originally looked somewhat like a graze until his fight with the Hand Demon during the Final Selection Arc, after which it appears more like a large, dark red scar. It is noted that his hands are visibly tougher than someone his age's should be as a result of his rigorous training under Sakonji Urokodaki. Tanjiro wears a checkered dark turquoise and black patterned haori over the standard Demon Hunter uniform, which consists of a dark brown gakuran jacket, a white belt around his waist and baggy pants that extend into tabi socks, as well as zōri and bands of white cloth wrapped around his calves. He also wears a pair of hanafuda earrings, decorated by a red sun symbol and carries a large wooden box on his back, where his sister sleeps during the day. Personality Tanjiro is kind by nature and has been described by others as having very gentle eyes. He exhibits a great deal of determination and will not give up once he has a goal to achieve; the best example of this being his relentless quest to find a cure for Nezuko. Even though he is relatively strong on his own, Tanjiro isn't opposed to asking others for help when he needs it. He is very protective of his friends and even more so of his younger sister. However, despite his kind and understanding nature, Tanjiro does have a limit to his tolerance and has a distaste for rudeness, as he easily becomes annoyed by Zenitsu Agatsuma's constant whining, and angered by Inosuke Hashibira's barbaric actions. Tanjiro's most notable attribute is his ability to empathize with anyone, even demons, which often made him hesitate before delivering the final blow. This moment of hesitation has a downside, as it has allowed some Demons to take advantage of Tanjiro's understanding nature to recover and continue the fight, though this occurs rarely. However, as Tanjiro gains experience over the years of his service, he becomes more calculating and strict in his decisions. His courage to protect the weak commits him to face his enemy with respect and dignity, whether versus good people or evil Demons. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities *'Enhanced Sense of Smell:' Tanjiro has had a heightened sense of smell even before he underwent sword training. It is strong enough for him to smell the 'line of interval' --the slight pause in an enemy's movement which allows him an opening in which to strike-- and distinguish between species, as well as their approximate position. After training this skill during his time as a Demon Hunter, Tanjiro has acquired the ability to smell emotions as well as track objects, humans and demons over long distances. During his training with Yoriichi Zeroshiki, Tanjiro awakened the ability to predict movements from his opponents through smell, which can be detected faster than the 'line of interval'.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 104, Page 14 *'Fighting ability:' This trait of Tanjiro's was pointed out by Giyu Tomioka during their first encounter, in which Tanjiro skilfully laid out a plan to attack Giyu by surprise by charging towards him, not showing the Demon Hunter that he was unarmed, and bring down Giyu with an axe he had thrown in the air beforehand. The attack failed, but Giyu was still very impressed by Tanjiro's plan, especially considering he was a rookie at the time. *'Enhanced strength:' After his training at Sagiri Mountain, Tanjiro has gained immense strength and speed and has demonstrated a great use of it, as seen when he jumped twice his height over the Hand Demon, who killed Sakonji's disciples, during Final Selection. His forehead is noted to be unusually sturdy as well, since he's able with it to injure Sanemi Shinazugawa, the Wind Pillar and even momentarily stun Gyutaro, an Upper Moon Six. *'Immense Speed': After awakening his Demon Slayer mark, Tanjiro becomes extremely fast. This is shown during his fight with Akaza, in which he's able to move fast enough to cut off the Demon's head without giving him any time to react, despite him being on guard. *'Immense Reflexes:'By awakening his Demon Slayer mark, Tanjiro possesses extremely fast and quick reflexes being able to Dodge all Daki upper moon 6 attacks without scratch and is able to dodge Akaza's End Style: Chaotic Blue Metal Afterglow, the Demon's strongest Blood Demon Technique, without so much as a scratch. *'See-Through World': Like his father, he gained the ability to foresee the opponent's attack while showing no battle spirit and sense of blood-lust, gaining immunity from anyone who can sense these.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 151 *'Demon Slayer Mark: '''Tanjiro awakened his mark for the first time while fighting Daki, an Upper Moon Six, and once again while fighting Akaza, Upper Moon Three. This state increases his strength, speed and reaction time drastically. He becomes capable of easily dodging and countering Daki's attacks, without her being able to injure him at all. In his fight against Akaza, he is able to dodge Akaza's '''End Style: Chaotic Blue Metal Afterglow', which Giyu's Eleventh Style failed to counter. His speed becomes fast enough to cut off Akaza's head, without the latter being able to react, and likely would have killed Akaza if he hadn't have overcome the weakness of being decapitated by a Nichirin Blade. The only drawback is that Tanjiro can only enter this state on rare occasions, and can only use it for a very short period of time since it causes exhaustion to his body, as shown in his battles against Akaza and Daki. Swordsmanship の |Mizu no kokyū}}: Taught to him by Sakonji, the Water Pillar before Giyu. The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern, which increases his strength and agility to equal that of a Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11 Tanjiro has now learned to do full focus breaths at all times, further increasing his base strength, speed and stamina. By focusing and accuracy breathing, he is capable of stopping bleeding from injuries. With this enhanced strength and ability to find the 'line of interval,' Tanjiro can utilise ten different moves: * ノ り|Ichi no kata: Minamo giri}}: A single concentrated slash.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 7, Page 21 * ノ |Ni no kata: Mizu guruma}}: Tanjiro jumps and spins his body while slashing.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18 ** ノ ・ |Ni no kata kai: Yoko mizu guruma}}: A horizontal version of the Second Style.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 17, Page 19 * ノ い|San no kata: Ryūryū mai}}: Tanjiro swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 16, Page 22 * ノ ち |Shi no kata: Uchishio}}: Tanjiro makes multiple consecutive slashes, while twisting his body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 13 * ノ の |Go no kata: Kanten no jiu}}: A "sword strike of kindness" that beheads the target with little to no pain. Tanjiro uses this when the enemy surrenders him/herself willingly.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 31, Page 19''Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime'': Episode 16 * ノ ねじれ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu}}: Tanjiro fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a spin that cuts anything caught in it. Can be used in a place without footing, and if used underwater can generate a large whirlpool that draws in anything nearby in addition to cutting them up like a large blade.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 12, Page 11 ** ノ ねじれ ・ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu - ryūryū}}: The Sixth Style combined with the movements of the Third Style, allowing Tanjiro to launch a powerful strike while shortening the distance between the target. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 17, Page 18 * ノ き|Shichi no kata: Shizuku hamon tsuki}}: A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. ** ノ き・ |Shichi no kata: Shizuku hamon tsuki - kyoku}}: A modified strike that hits in an arc from an angle in order to minimise the impact of a moving target.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 * ノ |Hachi no kata: Takitsubo}}: Tanjiro cuts the target vertically.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 10, Page 19 * ノ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki}}: This move minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing Tanjiro to move without limits. It is ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 25, Page 10 ** ノ ・ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki - ran}} * ノ |Jū no kata: Seisei ruten}}: A constant attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 39, Page 12 |Hinokami Kagura}}: Taught to him by his father. A breathing technique that increases the user's strength and endurance. The dance is composed of 12 segments repeated from sunset to sunrise. However, there is an unknown 13th form. * |Enbu}}: A single concentrated slash.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 40, Page 6 ** |Enbu Issen}}: Tanjiro utilises Zenitsu Agatsuma's Thunderclap Flash and combines it with his Waltz by pumping air through his entire body, focusing it on the legs, and releasing it all, while ending with a flaming slash. The technique was capable of out-speeding Genya Shinazugawa and Nezuko, as well as the fleeing Hantengu, although it is still slower than Zenitsu's Thunderclap Flash.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 21 * の |Heki-ra no ten}}: A similar attack to "Water Wheel" in which Tanjiro spins his body to create a 360-degree slash.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 23 * |Retsujitsu kōkyō}}: Tanjiro unleashes two horizontal slashes that defend him from attacks from the front or side.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 14 * |Enbu}}: A two-combo strike which starts with a vertical slash and then a horizontal one right after.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 16 * |Gen'nichi kō}}: Tanjiro uses this technique to evade techniques using high-speed twists and rotations. It works most effectively on enemies with good vision, as they will attack an afterimage of him and not his actual body.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 18 * |Kasha}}: Tanjiro uses this technique in quick succession with Parhelion Rainbow and attacks the enemy while they are distracted.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 19 * |Shyakkotsu en'yō}}: A circular slash that defends from imminent frontal attacks.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 81, Page 16 * |Yōkatotsu}}: A single thrust attack with the sharp blade.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 9-10 * の い|Nichiun no Ryū Kaburimai}}: A combination attack utilising Nezuko's Blood Burst, Tanjiro's sword adopts a red color and is coated in flames. While in this state, he circles the enemy in a pattern resembling a flaming dragon and slashes them multiple times, ultimately beheading them.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 8-9 * |Hirin Kagerō}} - Tanjiro charges towards his opponent with a flame-cladded blade to slash them.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 11 * |Shayō Tenshin}} - Tanjiro flips into the air to deliver an upended flaming sword slash.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 22-23 * Unknown 12th Form * Unknown 13th Form Trivia *Kamado, without the second kanji (竈, かまど) is a traditional Japanese wood or charcoal-fueled cookstove/furnace. **Do, the second kanji of his family name, (門, ど) means door. **Tan (炭, たん) means charcoal. **Ji (治, じ) can mean 'to heal'. **Rō (郎, ろう) is a common Japanese name suffix for boys. It also means male. * Tanjiro was ranked in 1st place as of the first character popularity poll with 6,742 votes. Quotes * (To Muzan Kibutsuji) "Muzan Kibutsuji! No matter where you go, you're not getting away! I'll follow you to the ends of Hell, and I swear I'll slice off your head with my blade! I'll never forgive you no matter what!"Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 8 * (To Giyu Tomioka) "To dispel the regrets of those killed, to stop any more victims from appearing, I will relentlessly wield my blade against the Demons, and that's a fact. But I will not trample on the pains of being a Demon. Nor on those who regret their own actions. Because demons were humans. Because they were humans like me."Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 21 * (To Sanemi Shinazugawa) "If you can't differentiate the good Demons from the bad ones, you should quit being a Pillar!!"Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 22 * (To Akaza) "The strong should aid and protect the weak. Then the weak will become strong, and in turn, they will aid and protect those weaker than them. That is the law of nature."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga, Chapter 148 Navigation ru:Танджиро Камадо pl:Tanjiro Kamado Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kamado Family Category:Demon Slayers